


Nameless Things Will Consume You

by tcwordsmith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zombie apocalypse has crested in and around Beacon Hills. In a bid to survive, the pack, led by true alpha Scott, has taken to the hills with their loved ones.  A chance meeting with other survivors goes badly, and leaves some of the humans vulnerable.  To protect them, Scott, Derek, and Stiles make the trek back to town to gather food and supplies, both medicinal and magical.  Of course, then there are zombies, because there are always zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Things Will Consume You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



They’re headed up the path back to camp when Derek suddenly realizes the woods are far less chatty than they had been moments before. “Where’s Stiles?” He asks, stopping next to a tree and turning to listen behind them.

Scott pauses further ahead, “Fuck, where _is_ Stiles?” His police-issue duffle bag is weighed down with nonperishable food and the antibiotics the camp needed for the few who had infected wounds from their last run-in with other survivors.

Derek scowls, “ _You’re_ the Alpha you tell me.” He crosses his arms over his chest and the straps on his duffle bag stretch his shirt, pulling neck wider where it’s torn.

“He’s...” Scott concentrates, “Damn it. He’s back near the mouth of the trail. I’ve gotta go--”

“Like hell,” Derek cuts him off as he shrugs off the duffle carrying most of the food. “You’ve got to get back to camp. I’ll go back for Stiles.”

Scott tries to shove the bag back into Derek’s arms before he can drop it, “He’s my best friend. I’ll get him. Besides, he’s got the supplies he and Lydia needed from the magic shop.”

“And you’re my--”  Derek hesitates, “My Alpha.  So he’s my Alpha’s best friend. Let me get him, you have to go back to camp.  They need the medical supplies and _you_ more than anything right now.”

Scott huffs as he shifts the first bag in order to shoulder the second one. “Just because you’re right doesn’t mean I like it.  Don’t do anything stupid.  You’re my--second in command.   _I_ need you.”

Derek’s face clouds over for a second before he steps into Scott’s space. “You’ll hardly notice we’re gone.”  Before he can step away, Scott’s free hand darts out and draws him in until Scott can kiss him.

“I’ll notice so don’t take too long.  I expect you back in camp as soon as possible. No excuses,” he rubs his cheek against Derek’s before stepping back.

Derek turns and tears off back the way they came.  Scott waits until he feels Derek move out of range before he sets down all of the supplies and stands, every inch of him coiled and ready to take off after both of them.  He knows he should leave, they agreed the camp was more important than any single person, but he can’t bring himself to go back without them.

 

Derek strolls out of the trees and raises an eyebrow at Stiles. “What the fuck! Why did you come back?” Stiles hisses as he flails over the bulging duffle bag at his feet.

“Really, Stiles? You fell behind because you dropped your bag?” He bends down to grab the straps on the supply pack, “Did you think we wouldn’t notice the loss of running commentary?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Well...At least you noticed eventually. Though I gotta say, little tardy on the whole swooping in to save the day thing. And another thing! I didn’t drop my duffle bag! I’m not _that_ helpless. I... just don’t have your werewolfy strength to buoy me along, so sometimes I need a break, asshole.”

“We did say no one person was as important as the whole pack.  And you not being a werewolf is why I told Scott to leave you at cam--Fuck,” Derek stops mid-sentence and tosses the pack at Stiles’s chest. “Fuck, Stiles. Run.”

Stiles stumbles as he catches the pack, “Run? Run now?  Why would I--oh shit! Shit, zombies? Derek, man, you gotta say zombies!  Dude, I can’t just leave you!” He tries to put the pack down but Derek shoves it into him and spins Stiles around to face up the path.

“They’re reanimates, not zombies, there’s no voodoo involved. _Run_ , Stiles.  Scott’s probably still waiting up the path with the rest of the supplies.  He can get you and everything we got back to camp safely.  I’ll--handle this and meet you there,”  Derek turns away, “Get out of here.  Scott will _kill_ me if you don’t make it back.”

“Zombies Derek. Only people in zombie movies don’t know they’re dealing with zombies.  What was that line from Harry Potter? Fear of naming a thing only increases fear of the thing itself?

“And, besides, he’ll kill _me_ if I let you stay here and get eaten by zombies,” Stiles says stubbornly.

Derek stares at the trees in front of himself, trying to determine if he’s about to face all of the reanimates from town or just an advance guard.  “Run or I’ll climb up a tree with you on my back and leave you there,” he says simply.

Stiles glares at the back of Derek’s head, shouldering the pack as he tries to marshal his arguments.  When he doesn’t come up with another one, he holds his hands up in surrender, “Okay. Okay. God. I’m going.  Scott’s gonna hate this, but I’m going.”

Derek just keeps watching the trees as Stiles kicks off into a run.

“Where’s Derek?”  Scott catches Stiles as he trips over one of the duffles Scott set down.

“He made me leave him there,” Stiles says unhappily, sagging against Scott and trying to catch his breath, “Fuck, Scott, Derek heard some of them close to the path.  They must have gotten out of the town.” He regroups quickly and lets go of Scott, scrabbling at the straps on the pack trying to remove it.

Scott moves to help Stiles get the duffle bag off his shoulders, “What do you mean, he heard them?  Who’d he hear?” Stiles just looks at Scott incredulously. “Oh, oh shit. The zombies broke through the mountain ash barrier?” The worst day had been when they realized supernatural beings weren’t immune to zombie bites. They’d used a barrier of mountain ash to attempt to keep the zombies inside the town, though they had to drop it whenever they needed to go in for more supplies.

“They must have. Lydia’s going to be pissed they ruined her carefully constructed plan,” Stiles says. “But, Scott. Derek’s--” 

Scott interrupts him, “The zombies broke out of the town and Derek’s by himself back there! He can’t take them on alone.”

“Yeah, well--”Before Stiles can say anything more, Scott leaves him with the supplies and tears off down the path.

“No looking back my _ass_ ,” Stiles says angrily. Helpless to do much else, he sits down to wait and starts checking the supplies in the packs.

Derek shoves one of the reanimates into a tree as another one launches itself at him.  He catches that one but is too distracted to see the three darting out of the woods.  One of them lunges for the backs of Derek’s knees as it falls over its own twisted twisted foot.  Derek dives to one side and tries to scramble away as the other two fall on him.

He manages to kick one of them in the face, tearing its lower jaw away from the rest of its head, and roars as the other latches more tightly onto his ankles.  Before he can try to break their grip, there’s an answering howl from just beyond the tree line.  Derek twists just in time to see a giant, red-eyed wolf covered in dark grey fur burst out of the tree line, hackles raised.

The wolf crosses the few yards in no time and drags the second zombie off of Derek before breaking its neck and flinging it away.  Bounding away from Derek, the wolf overtakes the remaining zombie and quickly finishes it off.  After circling the area to ensure there are no more zombies nearby, the wolf returns to Derek’s side.

“Scott?” Derek hurries to get to his feet and takes a better look at the wolf.  Without any fanfare, the wolf slowly reverts to his human form.

In moments, Scott is fully human, still kneeling on the ground naked.  He leans forward and spits before looking at Derek, “You didn’t really think I’d leave you behind, did you?”

“I should know better by now,” Derek says, offering Scott a hand up.  Scott takes it and when he’s on his feet, he pulls Derek in close.

“C’mon,” he murmurs, “We should head back, before Stiles decides to check on us and we lose all the ground we’ve covered.”

Derek nods and presses forward to kiss Scott quickly. “I’ll follow your lead,” he says as he lets go of Scott’s hand and they head back.


End file.
